


Diary Of A Mad Woman Named Hannah

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Romance, Sad and Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Songfic, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Inspiration for this fic is "You" By Keyshia Cole AND Diary of a Mad Black Woman By Tyler Perry.~♡~"I'm tired of hearing Sorry!"She loves him, but he cheats on her and she can't bear to continue on like this. Hannah's is rash, she acts without thought when she comes home to her husbands affair, she pulls the trigger.OrGetting arrested and threatened with attemtped murder and assault with a deadly weapon isn't that bad. The officer is cute when he roughs her up and she plays the game for fun.OrHe comes into her life at her lowest point. He picks her up and loves, her her cherishes and he treats her like a queen."I pray for you more than I pray for myself...""Why?""Because I love you, Hannah."~♡~-This may stay a one-shot or it may turn into a story, depending on how I feel about it. -Le_Alois





	Diary Of A Mad Woman Named Hannah

Inspiration for this fic is the song "You By Keyshia Cole". 

Enjoy - Le_Alois

~♡~

Her feet hurt. She'd had a long day at work and all she longed for was his kisses and his tender touch, his breath against her neck. Holding her dusty pink Burkin bag on her wrist, her pale pink stillettos tapping on the walkway, Hannah walked away from her bubblegum wrapped ferrari veyron towards the victorian style suburban house.

Hannah let out a small sigh, her body wary as she came to the door and dug in her Birkin bag for her house keys. Once she'd found them she opened the door ane came inside the bright themed house. 

Home.

Sliding her small, soft and tired feet out of stillettos, Hannah dropped her Birkin bag on the floor and leaned on the door as she wiggled her white manicured toes in the lush white fur carpet and sighed in bliss. 

"Alois!" She called, looking over into rhe livingroom. The t.v. was left on, playing the re-runs of game of thrones signalling he was home. Hannah smiled, excitement growing in her taught tummy and crawling up into her big bosom. She unbuttoned her blazer and walked over to the couch, admiring her fully curvy figure in the mirror wall to her left before she threw the blazer on the back of the couch. 

Hannah paused and listened for a bit. She didn't hear Royale running around, playing with his noisy toys like normal. Hannah walked to the large fancy kitchen and peeked into the doorway. Royale was not stealing snacks from his sweetie cupboard. But she did see two half finished glasses of wine on the counter. Hannah was a bit confused but summed it up to maybe Alois just had a second glass.

Hannah walked to the playroom next to the guest room and pushed the door. "Royale?" She called. 

His playroom was empty. His little bookbag wasn't where it always was by the room door when she came home. Hannah sighed and shook her head. Did Alois forget to pick up their child again? She became mildly annoyed but she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing her taught stomach. 

He was a busy man, just like how she was a busy woman. They'd just go pick him up together after she got what she wanted.

Hannah hummed happily, her wariness going away as she walked towards the curved stairs that led upstairs. She slowly walked up the stairs, readying herself for the adventure she was about to be taken on. Hannah was already fantasizing the orgasm she would have forced upon her. Her mouth was watering.

Hannah's perked up as sounds hit her ears. She paused a few stairs from the top. Moaning. She wasn't tweaking. She heard moans. It was his own, she'd known them all to well... and another... woman? All of the excitement in her stomach died as it is replaced with dread. Hannah quietly tiptoes up the stairs and moves stealthily down the hallway. 

Hannah paused at the double doors to their matrimonial bedroom and she placed a hand on the door before pressing her ear to the cold wood. She heard them crystal clear as day.

Moans. Squishing. Slapping. Clapping. 

Opening the door just a bit, she saw what she had hoped wasnt real. Lo and behold. They were going at it like bunny rabbits.

Hannah gently gasped and pulled back from the door. She covered her matte red lips, her sapphire eyes watering up. She backed away from the door and held to the wall for support.

He was cheating on her. He was fucking some bitch in their house. In their matrimonial bed. 

He was unfaithful... again...

(Cue "You" By Keyshia Cole)

She would kill him. She would kill him dead this time! She would kill him dead lest he hurt her again. Hannah's sapphires hardened and her mind flew to all the dark corners. She thought about ways to hurt him, she thought about ways to get back at him.

Hannah's sapphires flew around her, looking for a weapon choice. She picked up her priceless ivory vase off of the hallway table and weighed it in her hand before putting it back down. 

She quickly walked down the hallway and opened the linen closet and moved aside her mother's favorite quilt set. She grabbed a black velvet box and popped open, pulling out a black revolver. She checked that the bullets were inside. Carelessly discarding the box, Hannah went over to the nursery door, her sons bedroom and she pushed open the door. Royale wasn't home, at all. He wasn't even napping in his toddler bed! 

Alois forgot all about their baby just for the whims of some slut. He'd gave her wine in their antiqe wine glasses. He was mounting her on their bed. Burning fury, a firey passion burned in her chest as she charged back up the hallway.

"Alois Jim Macken Trancy!" Hannah hollered as she slammed the door open, the handle puncturing the wall behind it. 

Alois looked up from the process of hitting it from behind and his eyes widened. "Hannah-"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Hannah screamed. "In our house? In our bed?!" Hannah waved the gun around. "And with this bimbo ass bitch?!" Hannah narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl under her husband on the bed.

"I know it looks bad-" Alois tried to explain. 

"It looks really fucking bad!" Hannah snapped, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. 

"Baby-" Alois moved from behind the woman on the bed.

"Don't baby me, Alois!" Hannah snapped as she pointed the gun straight at him. "Don't fucking move, tell me why I shouldn't blow you and this bitch's brains out right now?" 

Alois put his hands up, freezing. The woman hugged Hannah's favorite velvet blanket to her naked, sweaty form. 

"Baby I'm sorry...put the gun down." Alois slowly reached for the gun with his right hand.

Hannah's lip quivered as she stared at him, hard. "I don't want no sorry!" She snapped. "This is the second time and I still took your ass back last time! I don't want no s-sorry!" Hannah's eyes began to water and she clenched her jaw. "I swear to god I'll murder you and this bitch right here!"

"Hannah, baby..." Alois said softly, trying to persuade her.

Hannah bit her lip and squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet straight through their lavish bedhead. "Shut the fuck up, Alois! I'm so dead ass right now I'm tired of these empty apologies!" She screamed, tightening her finger on the trigger again. 

"I was always there for you! When your brother died, when you had nothing and nobody!" Hannah squeezed the trigger again and sent a bullet into the roof. "I had a baby for you! Our 2 year old son isn't even home now because you forgot to pick him up from daycare!" Hannah's breath became ragged as tears spilled down her cheeks. "5 years of my life, 9 months carrying your son and you're gonna cheat on me with this bitch?!"

Alois had no words. He couldn't quite contemplate a response. The woman under him squeaked and hugged Hannah's blanket closer to herself. Hannah's attention shifted from Alois to her.

"Oh bitch I aint forgot about you." Hannah stomped over to the bed and snatched her blanket. "and why the fuck you got my blanket?" Hannah clucthed her blanket before throwing it across the room, pressing the cold barrel to her forehead.

She put her hands up in the air and shut her eyes, tembling. "I'm sorry! please don't kill me!"

Hannah scoffed. "Bitch," She snatched her blonde locks and yanked her all the way off of the bed.

"Elizabeth," Alois hesitantly reached for her but decided against it when Hannah pointed the gun at him, he shrunk back.

Elizabeth reached up and grabbed at Hannah's hand that was wrapped in her hair. Hannah pistol whipped her with the revolver, hitting her square in the forehead. Elizabeth yowled and began thrash wildly. Hannah held her firm with one hand.

"Oh? Does that hurt?" Hannah mocked as she hit Elizabeth again with t  
her revolver again, after she put the safety on of course. "I'm so sorry!" Hannah hit her one last time before throwing her to the floor.

"Hannah stop it!" Alois protested, reaching for Hannah. Hannah flipped off the safety and shot Alois in the thigh. "Alois shut your bitch ass I'm tired!" She screamed. Alois screamed in pain as he fell over on the bed, bleeding onto the white velvet quilts.

Hannah kicked Elizabeth in her head and then stomped on her back, breaking one of ribs. 

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't know!" Elizabeth cried as she tried to get up, holding her face. 

"Bitch you knew! You knew!" Hannah snapped. "You dirty downlow grimey bitch!" Hannah kicked Elizabeth in her head, doubling her over. "Get the fuck outta my house! Now! Before I kill you dead!"

Elizabeth warily got up and blindly grabbed her belongings before staggering out of the bedroom. She aimed the gun at the door and shot it. Elizabeth whimpered quickly rounded the corner. Alois still lay on the bed, moaning and groaning as he held his thigh.

Hannah wiped her wet eyes and cheeks with the back of her hands and sniffled. She looked down at her revolver and checked the barrel. She had one bullet left.

"Hannah," Alois groaned. "I-I'm sorry." He reached for her, pain written all over his face.

Hannah glared at him through her tears. "No you're not, you're just sorry you got shot." Hannah put the safety on the dropped the revolver on the blood stained carpet. Hannah slowly went over to the bed and crawled onto the blood soaked quilts.

Alois stared up at her with his icy blue eyes, in pain and pleading for mercy. Hannah sat back on her knees infront of him and she began to caress his sweaty forehead before running her fingers through his hair. 

"Hannah-"

"Boy, shut up." Hannah said in a hostile tone as she pulled her hand back making into a fist before she punched him in the mouth. "I'm tired of your sorry's." She snapped. "I'll be outta your house by tomorrow." 

Hannah got up and walked out of the bedroom. She walked down the stairs and saw her front door open. She dusted off her dress shirt and grabbed her blazer, put it on and buttoned it up. She slipped her feet back into her stillettos and grabbed her Birkin bag. 

Getting in her bubblegum wrapped ferrari veyron, Hannah took off down the street, her mind elsewhere.


End file.
